


Murder Baby

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu!assassino, Horror, Ligação, M/M, Morte - Freeform, Suspense, Taehyun!morto, Telefone - Freeform, Terror, beomjun - Freeform, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: Onde Yeonjun decide fazer uma visita ao seu namorado, ele só não esperava que o mesmo ia está ocupado.yeongyu | yeonjun & beomgyu | taehyun dead | horror(?) | nudesoobin!! não fala nada demais mas se não se sentir confortável, por favor não leia !!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	Murder Baby

**Author's Note:**

> desculpa por isso pq tá horrível mas tudo bem né  
> eu não sei botar tag e nunca escrevi uma fic assim antes então.... se vocês acharem que tá faltando algo me falem que eu arrumo  
> escrevi isso de madrugada e não tá betado 🤐

— Aonde você tá? — Yeonjun perguntou.  
— Em casa — Beomgyu respondeu tentando equilibrar o celular no ombro e ao mesmo tempo abrir a torneira do banheiro.  
— Fazeendo? — Yeonjun "cantou".  
— Nadinha — Respondeu, sorrindo depois de finalmente conseguir abrir a torneira esfregando as mãos uma na outra com força, aproveitando pra passar um pouco de água no rosto, se olhando no espelho depois.   
— Você realmente é um garoto legal, você é simples e eu gosto disso. — Se declarou.  
— Por que isso do nada? Algum problema — Beomgyu colocou o celular no viva voz, tirando a blusa e usando ela pra limpar as manchas que ele fez na parede do banheiro.  
— É que eu tava pensando em você... — Yeonjun começou a falar mais baixo e lento, Beomgyu riu — Então eu decidi te fazer uma visitinha!  
— O-o que? — Falou nervoso deixando a camisa cair, olhou para o celular como se Yeonjun tivesse ali olhando o que ele estava fazendo.  
— Não vai abrir a porta pra mim?  
— Y-Yeonjun agora não é uma boa hora. P-por que você não me avisou que tava vindo? Eu... Eu teria arrumado as coisas antes... — Se enrolou, aquela definitivamente não era a hora.   
— Amor, eu já vi essa casa virada de cabeça pra baixo  
Beomgyu não sabia o que falar, ele não podia falar que tinha acabado de 𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗮𝗿 𝘂𝗺𝗮 𝗽𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗼𝗮. Não ia conseguir limpar todo a aquele sangue e não deixar Yeonjun desconfiado, não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa para mandar Yeonjun embora.  
— Beomgyu?... Você tá com alguém aí dentro? — Yeonjun falou deixando sua voz falhar um pouco.   
— N-não! Claro que não, Yeonjun eu só não tô bem hoje eu não tava preparado pra isso — Beomgyu começou a falar a primeira coisa que vinha na cabeça enquanto tentava empurrar o corpo de frente da porta, pegando o celular e tentando limpar os pés no tapete sujo antes de sair e fechar a porta.   
— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você realmente não vai me deixar entrar?  
— Eu... Eu preciso me arrumar você espera? a gente pode sair eu.... só preciso me arrumar.. — Falou enquanto olhava em volta, Taehyun lutou antes de... e... Beomgyu foi mais forte que ele. Entrou no quarto e pegou a primeira roupa que viu dentro do armário.   
— Beomgyu você tá estranho, tem certeza que não quer ficar em casa? Eu trouxe uns docinhos... — Insistiu Yeonjun.   
— Tenho certeza, eu posso... dormir na sua casa hoje? — Beomgyu jogou a calça suja de sangue no canto do quarto, depois ele arrumava isso.  
— Claro que pode amor — Yeonjun voltou a falar com o seu tom normal, acalmando um pouco Beomgyu.  
— Já tô indo, vou só arrumar minhas roupas na mochila.  
— Beomgyu você tem roupa lá em casa — Yeonjun lembrou o óbvio.  
— É mesmo né — Riu — Tô indo, amor..

**Author's Note:**

> você chegou até aqui? então pq nn da uma like e deixa um comentário pra talvez eu escrever mais coisas assim. tenho mais tres fic que nn tem nada haver com essa então sla se você quiser ler....


End file.
